


Nightmares

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Rafe's dreams are plagued by nightmares, and Sam shows him that he's not alone in dealing with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written smut so if it's terrible I apologize. :C

Rafe was helpless but to watch, hands trembling as he looked over Nathan’s shoulder, watched as Sam slipped away into the Panamanian prison forever, but before the man fell through the metal roofing - the concrete below Rafe’s feet sank away into wet sand. The man collapsed to his knees, staring out at the jagged and dense island looming ahead of him, alone and cold on the rainy beach of his despair. His hands struggled to push through the sand, trying to get to his feet, but he kept sinking, clawing for freedom from the sand that slowly crept over his frame, dragged him in deeper - deeper, _suffocating_ -

He broke the surface of the water with a gasp, hands splashing about as he stared past the hair falling wetly against his pale features. The crystal water around him slowly became red with blood, a gasp of pain escaped him, hands clasping over the wound as he struggled to stay afloat. He couldn’t tread water well enough, feeling himself growing faint as his mouth struggled to stay above the surface, coughing out the salty water with a rasp for aid. Slowly those tired eyes fluttered closed, pale features sinking into the darkness of the reddened waves, the glinting flickers of gold coins _taunting_ him from the water’s edge.

The man jerked awake with a gasp, a cry of despair tearing out of him before he could control himself. Rafe slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in the darkness of their bedroom, his breathing quivering and damp against his palm.

Sam made a grumble in his sleep, turning over somewhat to stretch out and smack his lips together with a yawn. He’d always been a notoriously light sleeper, especially after prison, and Rafe turned away quickly, guilt racing into his chest as he heard Sam groan again, becoming more awake.

“Wassa’ matter?” Sam slurred, voice thick and sleepy as he wrapped an arm snugly around Rafe’s waist, tugging the smaller man’s back closer to his chest. His lips brushed over Rafe’s hot neck, breath tickling against the other’s ear as he sleepily sighed.

Rafe held his tongue, eyes stubbornly sealing closed as he shrugged nonchalantly.

The older man squeezed him tighter, spooning against him protectively. Rafe kept his eyes closed, hands fisting in the sheets as he shook the nightmare from his thoughts. He’d been getting them more often now, a testament to his shaky mental state and lack of sleep. Even if they survived, none of them escaped without scars. Tentatively he reached under his sleep shirt, feeling over the horizontal scar across his belly, a slash delivered by an old and sharpened sword. Rafe swallowed, visions of blurred memories dancing across his mind, blood and sweat tinging the air along with the scent of fire and ash.

He exhaled shakily, eyes opening somewhat as Sam kissed his neck again, holding him tightly. “Rafe?” The man ventured, voice low and gentle even if he was still waking up. “What's wrong?”

He swallowed and nodded, voice hoarse as he breathed, “Nightmares…”

“Again?” Sam sat up a little, rubbing a hand over his face before letting his palm rub over Rafe’s warm side. “Want to talk about it?”

Rafe laughed bitterly, turning over onto his back to stare up at Sam with a raised brow. “It’s just _a dream_ -”

“I know,” Sam interrupted, a hand tenderly pushing the hair out of Rafe’s eyes. “But they’ve been bothering you for months, Rafe… You ought to talk about it.”

The younger man closed his eyes, lips thinning as he laid there on his back. Sam sat there quietly, palm still stroking over the other’s side comfortingly, waiting without pressuring. Rafe liked that about Sam, the man had patience and understanding with _just_ enough complaining to get Rafe’s attention.

He gave a heavy sigh, cracking open an eye to glance at Sam’s presence beside him. “You’d really listen to a bunch of stupid nightmares?”

“You’ve listened to mine,” Sam reminded gently, settling back down to gather Rafe in his arms, turning them face to face. “I’m all ears, Rafe.”

Rafe eventually nodded, his eyes searching Sam’s own dark ones for a moment, looking for any hint of unease. As usual, all he found was calm patience and worry reflected back at him.

“It’s all… garbled. Usually,” Rafe started, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Memories all twisting together… some I don’t think are _real_ \- but I can’t tell the difference… it makes me feel… angry, inside. A bit scared.”

Rafe found himself spitting out all the details of the dreams he could remember, about himself drowning, sinking into the darkness with blood on his hands and in his mouth.

Breathlessly, he growled, “And when I wake up - I’m all… all -”

“All tight in the chest?” Sam asked, watching him carefully.

“Yeah… I can’t _breathe_ when I first wake up…” Rafe found himself pressing closer into the larger man’s chest, aching to be held and told that it was all going to be _okay_.

Sam took the hint easily enough, hands tugging Rafe closer, lips brushing against the man’s cheek as he admitted, “Happens to me too… they always say that dreams are the mind’s way of working out conflict subconsciously.”

For a moment they laid there in silence before Rafe found himself cracking up.

“Who says that?” Rafe laughs, looking at Sam with a faint smile pulling at his lips. “What’ve you been reading online?”

“Actually, that’s what the nuns used to tell us. Except they told us that God was also at work in our dreams. You can imagine how well that went over with Nathan,” Sam whispered, hands wandering over the other’s slim features, a calloused hand tracing over Rafe’s hipbones.

Rafe hummed low in his throat, quietly enjoying the touches. His own hand came up to rest along his lover’s throat, thumb gently stroking against the birds soaring across the expanse of Sam’s skin.

Finally, Sam lifted his head to press a kiss to Rafe’s lips, voice low and soothing as he said, “Thank you, for talking to me.”

“I should be the one thanking you for listening,” He mumbled, nuzzling closer to meet Sam in another kiss, his hand wandering from the older man’s neck to twine around his thick hair instead. He pulled Sam deeper into the kiss, uncaring of the time of the morning, needing to focus on something other than sleep.

Sam gave a curious little rumble, mumbling questioningly against Rafe’s hungry lips as the smaller man tugged him closer. Rafe just gave him a nip in warning, hands sneaking under Sam’s shirt, only pausing as thin fingers brushed over the three scars marring his belly. Rafe always found himself doing that, regret washing through him as he thought over how much time that had been _wasted_ for Samuel all because of _him_ killing that guard -

“Rafe?” Sam’s voice brought him back to the present, and Rafe had to shake off those memories too, hands continuing their journey to divest Sam of his shirt. The man helped Rafe tug the material away, hands settling heavily along Rafe’s hips, keeping him close before gently grinding against him. The smaller man groaned deeply, nipping at Sam’s lips as the other’s hands slid over Rafe’s ass, greedily grasping him close.

“Aren’t you supposed to be tired?” Sam breathed between their kisses, a smirk pulling at his lips as Rafe raised a brow at him.

The younger leaned back, straddling Sam proudly before lifting his shirt off his head, “You’re supposed to _make_ me tired, Samuel.” He rolled his hips fiercely atop Sam’s own, hands settling over the older man’s chest, nails sinking in teasingly. “Think you can do that, big guy?”

Sam grinned at him wide and predatorily, suddenly looking very much awake. He very quickly swapped their positions, flattening Rafe against the bed with a low growl of pleasure.

“Oh, I can make you tired alright.”

* * *

 

“Feeling good?” Sam breathed, kissing the younger’s neck as his fingers pushed in deeper, delighting in the strangled gasp that escaped Rafe’s lips. He spread his index and middle finger apart, nipping underneath Rafe’s reddened ear when the other nodded quickly.

Hands grasped at his shoulders, pulling Sam closer as Rafe turned his head to catch the man’s lips in a deep kiss. “C’mon, give it to me,” Rafe panted, eyes hooded and pupils widening with lust.

“Patience is virtue,” Sam purred, nudging those toned thighs apart wider as he settled closer.

Rafe gave a little croak of laughter, “What would _you_ know about virtue?” His laugh was cut off with a loud moan as Sam crooked his fingers in deeper, making his back arch as if on cue. Rafe smiled as he felt Sam’s slickened fingers slowly withdrawing, leaving him aching for more.

He lifted his knee up as Sam coaxed him, setting it atop the older man’s hip as he shuffled closer between Rafe’s spread thighs. “Believe it or not, I know a lot about virtue,” Sam breathed, his hand stroking his own dick, covering it in a thin sheen of lube. Rafe watched him closely, irises highlighted by the moonlight shining in from their large windows. He looked beautiful like that, Sam thought, hair a mess and cheeks red. A distinct difference to his usual business professional looks, combed and contained.

Rafe’s hands fluttered over Sam’s chest, unsure where to hold onto, trying to urge the man to get on with it already. Finally, Sam lifted Rafe’s hips with one arm and guided his dick in with the other, making Rafe hiss and still as the thickness spread into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rafe gasped, grasping at the sheets tightly to ground himself, eyes squeezing closed as he felt Sam reaching in deeper. The younger man eventually breathed out a giggle, relaxing against the bed as they both stilled, enjoying the stretch and the squeeze of being together.

Sam let his thumbs rub against Rafe’s hipbones, soothing him while waiting for him to relax a bit more. He felt nice and tight, Sam’s body leaning closer to keep the heat going between them.

“You feeling okay?” The older man asked, lips brushing across Rafe’s cheek, then down to his neck to nibble there teasingly, leaving red little marks against the other’s pale skin.

Rafe soon nodded, lifting his chin more with a breathless urge, “I‘m good… move, Sam. I _need_  this,” He fisted the sheets as Sam drew his hips back before pressing in once more, Rafe’s body opening up smoothly below him.

Sam pressed his lips to Rafe’s, urging the man into a rhythm, their bodies moving against one another on a beat. Hands kept Rafe’s hips angled _just_ right, making the younger man writhe and moan between their kisses, fingernails digging into Sam’s shoulders, leaving red crescents against the elder’s skin. Sam felt thick and heavy inside of him, keeping Rafe’s breaths short and sweet, fucking him thoroughly. Even with all the years wasted in prison, Sam still knew how to work him over well, drawing out a symphony of sounds from Rafe’s kiss swollen lips.

“Fuck - _Sam_ ,” Rafe hissed, head falling back against the pillows, hair spilling across his features as he bucked back with abandon. “Don’t stop,” The man begged, voice breathless and features pink.

Sam nodded, biting across Rafe’s collarbones, marking him up with various hickies and reddened smudges. “I got ya,” He promised, his hand closing around Rafe’s dick to softly squeeze him, stroking up and down.

He could feel himself getting closer to the end, his belly warm and tight, hips stuttering against Rafe’s, Sam’s breathing coming out in a gasping chuckle. He pressed his lips to Rafe’s, stroking him quickly, listening closely to the little whimpers that left his lover’s mouth.

“C’mon,” He whispered, sinking his teeth deep into Rafe’s neck, marking him with a ring of purple indentations.

Rafe came with a shout, shaking all over as he spilled himself over Sam’s palm. He squeezed his eyes shut as Sam gripped his hips hard, chasing his own finish with a few last thrusts and a deep grunt. A lazy smile spread over the younger’s features, cupping a hand behind Sam’s nape, fingers curling into his hair as he tugged the older man into a kiss. Another over-sensitive gasp left his lips as Sam emptied himself into him, the warmth making him shudder pleasantly. Usually, they didn’t skimp out on protection, but Rafe needed to _feel_ Sam today, all of him.

“You okay?” Sam managed to mutter, nuzzling against Rafe’s chest as he felt himself start to soften.

He nodded, petting down Sam’s back as the man collapsed beside him. “Yeah… better than okay,” Rafe laughed, turning to snuggle into the elder’s chest. He didn’t care if Sam was warm and a bit sweaty, it felt great being wrapped up in the arms of somebody who cared about him.

“Good… I love you,” Sam breathed, pressing a kiss to Rafe’s temple.

Rafe felt his smile widen, feeling completely at ease and _safe_ all snuggled up next to Sam. He debated on getting up and showering, but as Sam pressed him closer and kissed over his marked throat, Rafe decided that it could wait for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Written for a friend !!! :3  
> Thank you so much for being patient with me! <3


End file.
